Dungeon of Dreams Introduction
by moonsadness
Summary: This is a horror, and spin off of May Bird. I took it to a new extreme and I will continue to write this story. Thie is only the beginning, my dears.
1. Introduction

It was early in the night still, by early I mean 6:30 PM. She was struggling to stay awake. May was in bed tossing and turning. Until finally the sweet bliss of darkness from sleep had over came her. She was there. Her own little world filled with her dark thoughts, where she could be one with the reality of her low self-esteem and anxieties of life. She rather enjoyed being in her dungeon of dreams.

This night was different from all the other nights of tossing and turning and tears running down her cheeks as she slept. She saw a figure from a far, the terrible darkness seemed to fade and the angry subconscious demons quit playing and yelling. Who was this strange figure? And why was it stopping her dreams? The dreams she craves everyday, every hour, every minute of everyday. She yelled to it, "Who the hell are you!?" "Oh, my dear, I am you," the figure said. "Come let me show you." The thing's hand slowly reached out towards May. She began to back away but before she could she was cornered by the figure. "I SAID COME," the figure yelled. Before May could fight back. She was touched by the figure and into a different reality.

"I'm not very happy with you May." The figure came into focus as May sat up from being passed out. It was indeed herself, something was just slightly off. "What is it you want from me?" May pleaded. "I want your soul." The figure said calmly with a grin on its face. Its face slowly melted off before May could jump and run away, she was frozen. She began to cough uncontrollably. She coughed and coughed until she began to gag up this indescribable lump in her throat. May, stood up from her hunched position. She slowly gathered herself and then looked up. It was the figure again, just this time it was someone new, she recognized them. " _Shit._ " May whispered. It was May's mother, her eyes gauged out and giving that sick grin again to May. May really threw up this time, but when she looked down to see what it was. It was her heart. Her beating human heart. "May, RUN!" proclaimed a voice. May knew this voice, it was her childhood friend Ferris.

May couldn't speak she could only do as Ferris had said to. She stood up and began to run. She ran as fast as she could in her night gown and barefoot through the forest Ferris and her used to play in as children. She heard the figure laughing in the trees of the forest. May knew to be quiet. She knew she couldn't run anymore she knew she had to face it. Before she could, she looked up into a familiar tree. There hanging from a branch impaled was Ferris. May did not scream. She did not cry. She laughed. The figure was trying to do this. She knew this figure from somewhere. She still could not quite recognize it yet though. May yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING COWARD." The figure came out as a figure of May again this time. "Ahh, that's no fun to show my true self. Like I said I only came for one thing. And now I have it. My job is done now. Good day, my dear." The figure was dissipating into the mist of the forest but before it could dissipate all the way. May grasped what was left of it. May was weak from her heart being in the clutches of this figure. But she pushed onward. The darkness overcame her again but this time it was a different darkness. It was her new life, the underworld of the soulless.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As May awoke she was still very weak from her heart being taken from her. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw darkness. "Where the fuck am I?," May said aloud. "Hello." Was all she got in return. May really opened her eyes then. She was in a twin sized bed wrapped in a blanket. She reached to feel her pulse or heart beat but there was no pulse. "SHIT." She angrily exclaimed. "Who ever is there can you turn on a light?" She asked. "Sure thing, princess…" said the voice sarcastically. The ominous light was turned on. May began to look around the room. She saw no one. Had the voice stepped out the room? How had she gotten here? But more importantly where in the same hell was she? A figure walked into the room one of a male this time. It had a different more innocent sense to it than the figure from before. It came into May's view. "Hello. Princess." Said the boy. "Uhm, hello? And why do you keep calling me princess?" May asked getting a little more angry. The boy came closer and closer to May she hid more into her blankets. His face was practically in May's face. He whispered, "We are a lot alike. I can sense it from you." He grabbed May's cold hand and put it on his chest. He had no heartbeat either. Then before May could say anything he quickly got up from his position and moved to the chair in the corner of the room. "HELLOOOOOOOO!" shouted a sing songy voice. "Mother, can I talk to you? Before you drown our guest with what little food we have."

Then May was all alone while the boy and the sing songy woman went outside of the room she was in to talk. May tried to sit up but before she could she felt the urge to throw up. She gagged for a while and then was able to sit up. She then grabbed what looked like water on the table next to the bed and took a sip. She then had the idea to stand up and look at her surroundings. She was still wearing her night gown but it looked as if it had been cleaned. Which made her worry some that the strange boy might've cleaned and put it back on her. She looked around the room it was dim in the room but she was still able to see what was in the room. In the room was a bed a table and a chair. May looked in the mirror hanging over the table. She gasped as she looked at herself. She looked horrid. Her eyes were bloodshot, the bags under her eyes were darker than ever, and she was thinner than ever before. Before she could think as to why she looked this awful she remembered her soul was taken by the figure. Then May heard footsteps coming down a hallway towards the room she was in.

The boy's name was Edmond. The 'mother's' name was Sara. She was in the underworld of the soulless apparently. The mother was not actually Edmond's mother just his adopted mother. She could not figure out how to even piece this together. Was she in a dream or hell? Either or she needed to get out, and soon before she was gone for good.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I need to get my heart..err..or soul back whichever they took. Unless they are attached I suppose." May said to Sara and Edmond. "HA. Good luck princess." Edmond said sarcastically. "I've been here for two hundred years." Edmond whispered. "Don't listen to him May, just do what you see fit to get your soul back. I must warn you. We are all here in the Underworld of the Soulless for a deadly sin we have committed. To even have a hearing with the Keeper, you must go through, what is said to be three trials." Sara answered. "Edmond tell her." Sara urged Edmond. "Listen, pretty little Princess May. I've been through two of the trials. Was not able to get through the third. I am unable to tell you what the trials were for they are different for every soulless. But it is grueling. I was determined like you were. But have come to terms with the fact that I am here for good, and I need to pay for my sin." Edmond then got up from his chair at the table and went into his room of the house. May began to get up and go after him but was suddenly grabbed by Sara and motioned to sit back down. "Leave him child. He needs a moment." Sara said. "Sara, may I ask something?" May asked.

"My sin? Ha-ha. Why of course child. I was lustful. I was married to my husband, we had been an arranged marriage since back in my time we were arranged." Sara began. "When was your time?" May asked. "Oh, I was born in 1463 in Southern Italy. I ended up in the Underworld of the Soulless 600 years ago." May felt her hope suddenly drop. "That is all I will say about my sin." Sara said. "Sara, where and how did you find me?" May asked. "Oh, May. We didn't find you. You found us. We were eating dinner a week ago, and you came and began banging on our door. Your eyes were glowing white and you were very serious. You had a splatter of blood on your nightgown. I had Edmond clean it. And then when we were trying to put you to bed you began to fall over. Edmond caught you and placed you in the spare room. He was at your bedside for 4 days straight. Until you finally awoke we were afraid you were a goner, as if to say an official goner. Oh but thank goodness you weren't." Sara explained. May jumped up from her place and said in passing to Sara "Thanks." She went and knocked on Edmonds door. No answer. That's when May got gutsy. She opened the door.

"What?" said Edmond. "I, well, I just wanted to thank you, for taking care of me when I was passed out." "It's ok. No problem. Anything else?" Edmond asked. "Yes, Edmond, what is your sin?" May asked. "Pride. 1843, I let my pride get in the way. My little sister lost her life because of my pride." "Edmond how do I know what my sin is?" May asked. "Oh, you know what it is. Even I know." Edmond said angrily under his breath. May knew back when she was on Earth what her sin was. "Sloth." Tears began to run down her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

May was lying on the bed in 'her' room, sobbing. She knew, she had known all along. Sloth. She had failed because she was always asleep when she was at home to protect her father. Five years ago, when May was 14.

She had always been going to sleep early in the evenings. But something was different that night the summer air in California was ripe with the scent of rain. The rain began to hit the roof around 6:30PM. May had been asleep for about an hour by that time. At 11PM, the unthinkable happened. Her father's brother Robert, her Uncle, visited at 11PM hot, sweaty, and angry. The yelling the cussing the anger that came from the living room was palpable through the door to May's bedroom. When all of a sudden a blood curdling scream. When May awoke that day, it was 7AM as per usual, she groggily said "Good morning," to no one except her father's corpse on the living room floor. When she entered the living room she saw blood splattered on their couch. May then saw him, her father on the ground with cold blood on the floor around him and a knife in his back, with a piece of paper next to him. May immediately jumped up began crying and called 911 of course. She read the letter while the authorities were on their way. –My dearest niece May, I apologize for the trauma I am to cause you. My brother deserved it though. He hurt our mother, I would never have forgiven him until he was dead, now he is. You are welcome May.—May fell silent. She could've stopped this if only she had awaken and called the authorities when it had happened. If only she had been awake.

As May was sobbing she heard a knock on the door. "What?" May asked. "I'm coming in," Edmond replied.

"Listen May, we have a common goal, to get out of this place and find peace. It is beyond my time to go back to the living world but I wish to be at peace in a different level of the afterlife. But you, you have so much more to live for. May, I want you to get out of here…" Edmond began. "Stop. Just stop, I deserve this now. You are the one who deserves to get out of this place. Besides there is nothing in the living world for me to go back to." May said. "Your mother, May." Edmond said. "How did you kn-…" May began to ask. "Because you were muttering things when you were passed out for those four days how you wanted to live and start a new, and give your mother peace of mind." May began to feel the hot sting of crying in the back of her throat. She stopped, before she could start. Edmond was right but if they were to get out of here. She needed him to get out of here too. Edmond was one of the only people who had actually cared about her and wanted her to get better rather than sit in sadness for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Edmond, Sara, and May were in the, what Earth dwellers call the 'suburbs' of the Underworld of the Soulless. Edmond and May needed to get to the 'Capital city' of the Underworld. There, and only in the capital was the only place where they could get out of their personal hell's. The Capital contained the three trials to get out of the Underworld. It was in the underground Capital that the black market of the three trials was located. It was a grueling mission to get through the trials to obtain peace, as well as to get to the underground Capital. Edmond and May needed a plan. Although the three trials were legal in the Underworld they are so dangerous they are put in the underground 'black market'.

Edmond shared what it was first like to enter the trials to May. It was pitch black, blood curdling screams then the utter pain all over your body. Then and only then if you can make it through those obstacles you may begin the trials. From what Edmond said the trials are grueling and the last trial from what Edmond had heard is that it is the longest and most difficult to get through. Although May was hesitant and also very fragile with pain, she had to do this if not only for Edmond, for herself. She needed to atone for her sin finally. Then and only then would she be freed from the shackles of her self-loathing, anxiety, depression, and her mother's disapproval for her own daughter. She had to get freed from her own mind ultimately.

May had always grown up as an only child. She was very loved by her father. Her mother always was cold towards her and had severe bouts of anger and depression. Her mother was fighting her own battles with the way her childhood was. May's first friend Ferris had passed away when they were nine years old by falling out of a tree. He had fallen flat on his stomach causing destruction to his intestines ultimately killing him in the end. May had never really been great at making friends after that. Although it hadn't ever truly hit her what really happened to Ferris since she was so young she was still always hesitant towards new people. Therefore, she made up friends for herself, since they could never leave her or pass away. May was always afraid of trees, yet they lived toward the North of California, which was very forested. She ducked for cover every time she had to walk under a tree. She eventually got over the ducking in cover from trees when she turned a little older in her teen years. Life moved on after her father's passing and her mother always working at an ad agency. May was living by herself ultimately. Then the nightmares came her junior year of High School. She craved those nightmares so she could be taken back to a simpler time. The nightmares were sometimes of her and her father or her and Ferris. But she could never remember how they ended, but she would always wake up drenched in sweat with tears running down her face. Until that night, the night that changed everything. When she could finally change her life for the better. The night the figure came. The figure might've been a demon or an angel she was still unsure.

All May knew was that she needed to get to the Capital underground.

Edmond grew up in the mid 1800's. He was a middle child of five siblings. His only sister the sibling he was closest to and the youngest sibling was thirteen, he was eighteen when _the_ day happened. He was working out in one of his family's fields husking corn. He was living in the Nebraska territory. A grand large carriage was arriving at Edmond's family's homestead at the time he was husking corn. He knew this day was coming. The day his only sister was arranged for marriage. His family was higher middle class and needed more money so they arranged a marriage for Jane. Jane was dreading the day as much as Edmond. An older 30 something came out of the carriage. His name was Sir Michael Underwood. He was from the Oklahoma area. Edmond stopped what he was doing and went to the homestead to welcome his soon to be brother in law. Edmond welcomed Michael, Edmond's family was never unkind to anyone. Yet, Michael took advantage of Edmond's family and Jane especially. Jane was awaiting her soon to be groom inside the homestead with her mother. While Edmond greeted Michael his other younger brother came to the homestead as well to see the commotion of the carriage. His elder brothers were married off and living elsewhere with their own families. Therefore Edmond was the eldest son at the moment. Michael scoffed at Edmond's greeting. Michael proceeded into the homestead. Edmond had a terrible intuition about this 'Michael'. "Sir Underwood, would you like to meet Jane?" Edmond asked. "Ha of course, where's the little whore at?" Michael said angrily. Edmond punched him right in the nose without even thinking twice. Michael quickly ran into Jane's room and began to undo his pants, "Out woman!" Michael said to their mother. Mother began to protect Jane from Michael. Edmond ran in. "Step away from Jane and my mother this instant." Michael pulled out an blade from his vest and dashed to Jane's neck. "How about you let me and my beloved leave peacefully and we don't have a problem." Edmond stepped on step closer, and suddenly a spurt of blood was on Edmond's shirt. Edmond ran to Michael who was smiling from ear to ear. Edmond punched him again and strangled Michael to death.

When Edmond arrived in the Underworld he knew he needed to atone. But now he has lived in agony for too many years. He knew one thing, he needed to get to the Capital underground and attain peace.


End file.
